<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Years and 3 Months by pixiedustandbluebutterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053620">12 Years and 3 Months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustandbluebutterflies/pseuds/pixiedustandbluebutterflies'>pixiedustandbluebutterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magazine Article Format, Romantic Comedy, When Harry Met Sally AU, draco and hermione go back and forth with each other, dramione romcomfest 2020, fiction - freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustandbluebutterflies/pseuds/pixiedustandbluebutterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As news of their engagement takes Wizarding England by storm, elusive power couple Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are finally sharing their love story in this Witch Weekly interview!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione RomCom Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Years and 3 Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest">DramioneRomComFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt was When Harry Met Sally, an all-time favorite of mine! I couldn't shake the interview idea, so I thought I'd go a bit freeform with it and turn it into a magazine feature rather than a traditional fiction piece. I hope you enjoy it and my manips! And if you haven't seen When Harry Met Sally, I implore you to check it out - it has major Dramione vibes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>